


Пир во славу

by WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: G-PG 13 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Fix-It, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Очередной пир в Асгарде во славу Тора, однако Локи чувствует, что на сей раз что-то не так...
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: G-PG 13 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614319
Kudos: 21





	Пир во славу

Шумит Асгард, празднует великий подвиг. Пир катится к зениту, когда всем уже хорошо. Один, восседая во главе стола, поднимает кубок и в очередной раз провозглашает:

– Мой сын спас всех нас от беды! Сохранил мир в нашем царстве! Хвала могучему Тору!

И долгим, многоголосым эхом:

— Хвалааа!..

Кости летят на пол; усы и бороды слиплись от пива, захмелевший Вольштагг пытается объяснить молодой арфистке, как правильно извлекать из инструмента чарующие звуки. Арфистка морщится, но мужественно терпит. Фандрал, облепленный женщинами со всех сторон, счастливо дремлет на мягком бюсте одной из прелестниц, Огун над ним смеется. Ван возмутительно трезв, только громкие крики «За Тора!» выдают хмель в его крови. Асгард гуляет, тонет в музыке, здравицах, шуме. Фригга трогает за плечо непривычно тихого Тора – за живое, непострадавшее, и тот улыбается ей ломкой улыбкой, накрывая левой рукой ее руку.

Всем хорошо.

Только Локи не весело. Шум, будто чуя это, обтекает его стороной. Он словно оглох. Не слышит суеты вокруг, только глаза с подозрением устремлены на мир в целом. Он долго вглядывается в Тора, в лица матери и отца. Очередной пир во славу старшего, очередная хвалебная песнь, которые на памяти Локи никогда не смолкали. Пиры в его честь были скромнее. Наверное, потому, что Локи не так часто рубил кому-нибудь головы.

\- Поздравим же его с завершением похода! Благодарный Асгард никогда не забудет этой великой жертвы!..

Сидя рядом с отцом, Тор помалкивает и улыбается. Только в глазах мерещился слюдяной отблеск. 

Игра света?

С одного конца стола затянули новую песнь, на другом с радостью подхватили, отчаянно невпопад...

Локи все это очень, очень не нравилось.

Ему не нравилось, как Валькирия воркует с порозовевшей от выпивки Сиф. Не нравилось, что Тор необычно тих на собственном пиру, хотя можно было бы списать его состояние на боль от ран... И раны Тора Локи не нравились тоже. Последствия боя с Суртуром, в результате которого Рагнарёк окончательно канул в легенды. Уже несколько дней Тор носил руку в кожаной петле; под тугими бинтами видны были только обожженные пальцы. Они не шевелились. Лекари в один голос твердили, что не сегодня–завтра... 

Да только одного взгляда хватало, чтобы понять – не сегодня и не завтра.

Раны красят доброго воина, это известно всем. Вот только это были слишком серьезные раны. Неужели никто не заметил? Не то, чтобы Локи беспокоился... Не в его привычках было беспокоиться о брате, во всяком случае, до сих пор. Тор в любую бойню влезет, только свистни. Но потерять глаз... и рука... всё это отдавалось неожиданно глубоко. Уродливые черви ожогов оплетали плечо и тянулись вверх по шее до самого лица, теряясь в бороде. Как Тор вообще умудрился их заработать? Неужто ему взбрело в голову сунуть руку дракону в пасть и схватить того за язык?

Им снова овладевали скверные мысли. Некий голосок за глазами, заставлявший пиво горчить, заглушавший музыку и смех, пытался настойчиво обратить его внимание на что-то важное. Какое-то слабое эхо...

Локи тряхнул головой и осушил кубок. Наваждение схлынуло, краски и звуки вернулись. Его просто одолевают дурные сны, вот и всё. Неоправданно дурные, учитывая спокойствие последних лет. Это они заставляют его ожидать опасности и озираться по сторонам, приглядываться к теням в углах, вздрагивать от шорохов. Странная хмарь мерещится и снится. Особенно в часы перед рассветом. А то, что надо – не вспоминается, хоть убей! Например, когда это могучий Тор состриг свои любимые патлы...

Память услужливо подсказывала: ну как же, два года назад в одном из походов подпалил в бою и решил состричь, а потом привык и решил, что так ему идет больше... Да только умом Локи понимал, что Тор скорее бы сунул руку дракону в пасть, чем отрезал себе волосы. Это знание спорило с памятью, вносило во внутренний ритм неприятный диссонанс, фальшивую ноту. Из-за этого всё остальное начинало казаться фальшивым.

«Вот так и сходят с ума, — подумалось вдруг, — когда привычный мир вдруг встает на лопатки». 

Локи очнулся и еще раз оглядел залу. Мелькнула странная мысль: а даже если и так, разве же это не к лучшему? Он вспомнил кровавые сны, приходящие перед рассветом, заставлявшие его иной раз просыпаться от крика. Сны были такими реальными... Такими... _подробными_... Разве не к лучшему то, что это были просто сны? Разве нет? 

Он вдруг заметил, что Тора нет среди пирующих. И когда только успел улизнуть?! 

Если это и не было знаком судьбы, то Локи был не прочь назначить его таковым. Он выскользнул за одну из дверей пиршественной залы, оставив за спиной тепло, запах снеди и шум веселья.

...Тор выпустил его из тюрьмы. Во время нападения темных эльфов его молот врезался в силовое поле камеры – только искры взметнулись. Локи помнил, как подумал еще, а не присоединиться ли к захвату, но вовремя опомнился. Мать. Он успел. И долго потом держал ее в объятиях, не обращая внимания на шум ворвавшихся в зал эйнхериев. Помнил, как Тор заступился за него, преградив путь страже, из-за чего они с Одином крепко поссорились. Помнил, как они с Тором и его смертной девкой тайком отправились в Темный мир, ранение и то, как Тор тащил его на себе до пещеры, из которой они втроем вышли в Мидгард... У Селвига чуть не случился сердечный приступ... И ведь тот поход закончился редкой удачей! Он был жив, и брат был жив, и даже его смертная, с которой у Тора все равно не срослось, что доставило Локи отдельную радость...

Всё это настойчиво лезло на ум. Успокаивающие, привычные образы прошедших лет. Память услужливо тасовала перед ним события, каждое из которых он мог припомнить до мелочей. И за время пути по темному, утопающему в ночи дворцу, Локи начал терзаться сомнениями, стоит ли рассказывать Тору об этих кошмарах.

Предложи ему кто выбирать, он бы выбрал нынешнее положение дел. В кои-то веки его всё устраивало.

Или – почти всё. Сердцем чуял: грядет беда.

Со времен атаки на Мидгард Локи ничего не слышал о Таносе.

В сокровищнице не было Тессеракта. Локи не помнил, куда тот пропал, но вспоминать было подобно погружению в теплую ванну – он знал, что точно вспомнит простое и понятное объяснение, вроде того, что камень передали кому-то, пока он коротал дни в тюрьме. Память уверяла, что Танос давным-давно мертв и опасаться его нет уже никаких причин. Память стелилась под ноги – присмотрись ко мне! Разве я не хороша? Разве не нравлюсь? Ведь всё хорошо, мой сладкий, и было хорошо, и обязательно будет!.. Но именно это вселяло тревогу.

Локи по природе своей оптимистом не был и не умел быть уверенным в чем-либо до конца.

Выйдя из галереи на широкий балкон, он увидел Тора. Тот замер неподвижно, спиной к нему. Казалось, он смотрит вдаль, на ночной Асгард, гуляющий уже третий день кряду. Слава могучему Тору!..

Это была лишь видимость. Тор смотрел куда-то в собственный череп. И дрожь проняла Локи до нутра, потому что в этот момент он понял – вот оно. Вот то, что тянуло его сюда, что не давало ему покоя, из-за чего он не находил себе места. Тору было что-то известно. Какая-то тайна стояла у него в глазах. Тор всё знал, что бы это ни было.

А не знать того, что знает Тор, было до бешенства неприятно. 

Услышав шаги за спиной, Тор обернулся и улыбнулся. Привычка тоже из недавних. Прежде он не улыбался так.

– Что, наскучил пир? Устал трапезничать?

Локи, медленно приблизившись, решил не ходить вокруг да около:

– Знаешь, в последнее время мне снятся странные сны.

– Да? И о чем?

– О Рагнарёке. О том, что Малекит убил маму или о том, что наша сестра – богиня смерти... – Локи внимательно следил за лицом Тора, наблюдая, как оно вытягивается и бледнеет. – Много всего. Страшные сны. Что думаешь?

– Мало ли что приснится... Иногда дурным снам лучше остаться снами. Уверен, это пройдет. Со временем.

Эта простая, бесхитростная уверенность в голосе Тора вдруг продрала до костей.

– Пройдёт, – повторил Локи, как эхо. Когда сны прекратятся, он что... всё это забудет? Мысль о том, что его лишат некоей истины, разгадки, вскипятила в нем гнев. – Значит, уверен?! Ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?

Но Тор опять смотрел куда-то в глубины памяти, хмурился нехорошо, отрешенно бормотал:

– Нет, невозможно. Невозможно! Ты не должен помнить, я же всё учел... или...

– Помнить? – возмутился Локи. – Что – помнить?!

– Конечно... взаимосвязь... Одно не может существовать без другого и тянет за собой...

Локи подошел вплотную, взял Тора за голову обеими руками и повернул к себе, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

– Тор. То, что мне снилось... это воспоминания? Это было? Отвечай!

Тор, похоже, понял, что отступать уже поздно, а лгать – бессмысленно, поэтому ринулся в бой.

Его здоровая рука обернулась вокруг, привлекла почти вплотную, Тор прижал его к себе, и Локи накрыло острое чувство повторения прошлого – это уже было, когда-то не очень давно... Тогда Тора трясло точно так же.

Разве что теперь между их телами оказалась опаленная рука на перевязи, не давая прижаться вплотную.

– Да, – выдохнул Тор ему в ухо. – Да, это было.

Что ж... Сначала ты подозреваешь, потом догадываешься, и, в конце концов, знаешь наверняка.

– Значит, мама...

– Да.

– И Хела?

– Да.

– И Танос? Там, на корабле...

– Да. Это тоже.

Локи отстранился, чтобы заглянуть Тору в глаза. Именно в этот момент он просыпался от накатывающей черноты.

– Значит... ты одолел его? Ты победил?

Лицо Тора потемнело как на похоронах.

– Я его одолел, но я проиграл. Он успел осуществить задуманное. Я не смог ему помешать.

– Но... всё вокруг... как ты тогда...

Тор взял его ладонью за шею, как прежде, посмотрел с болью и нежностью, в самую глубь.

– Локи! Локи, послушай меня! – зачастил он с пылом. – Всё это уже не важно, понимаешь? Оглянись! Всё хорошо. Твоя смерть не была напрасной! Я справился! Я все исправил!

Глаза у Тора слюдянисто блестели. Один был голубым, другой – карим...

– Как тебе удалось?

– Это тоже уже неважно.

– Но...

– Нет.

Это было как спорить с его молотом. Впрочем, откровенность немного успокоила. Беда не придет. Она уже пришла и ушла, оставив после себя дым и смрад, а то, что тяготит его – только эхо. Всё это было...

– Твоя рука... она ведь не восстановится, так ведь?

– Пока не знаю. Но ведь это и значит «любой ценой».

Локи высоко ценил свою наблюдательность. Иногда ему снилась Перчатка. Железные пальцы, сжавшиеся на горле, блеск Камней Бесконечности... Его брату выжгло правую руку. И хорошо, если ограничилось только этим.

Ладонь Тора по его рукаву опустилась на кисть, пальцы мягко сжали запястье. 

– А глаз? Почему не восстановил его?

– Хотел сохранить на память. Чтобы не забывать.

– Все забыли...

– Нет. Для них всего этого просто не случилось. Беда обошла стороной, вот и всё.

– А со мной вышла промашка? Или ты хотел, чтобы я что-то вспомнил?

– Брата терять не хотел, – сказал Тор. – Снова.

Локи вздохнул, поджав губы. Снова. В кошмарах он называл себя сыном Одина перед финалом. Было...

– Поясни.

– Когда наступил момент восстановления... Мне было важно... вернуть тебя таким, каким ты погиб. Именно тебя. Продолжить с того же момента. Это было самое важное! И всё получилось, хоть ты и помнил то, что помнили все остальные. Но, похоже, следствия не существует без причины. Тот ты, который был мне нужен... ты стал таким из-за потерь и тех ударов, которые примирили нас. Свели нас вместе. Видимо, нельзя было отделить одно от другого. Ты – Локи, который подстроил свою смерть в Свартальвхейме, засадил отца в дом престарелых, бросил корону Суртура в огонь... Всё это сделало тебя тем, кто был мне нужен. Без этого... был бы уже не ты. Поэтому ты принес всё это с собой.

Тор все еще держал его за руку, будто боялся, что Локи, узнав правду, сбежит. Как глупо. 

Глупо и... остро захотелось вдруг снова обнять его, дурака.

– Зачем ты вообще стирал мне память?!

– Я не стирал, я...

– Заменил ее новой, без разницы! Почему ты просто не оставил мне мои же воспоминания?!

– Подумал, это будет жестоко! Такие травмы...

– Чушь! Это моя голова и мои воспоминания! Я хочу их помнить! Ты не имел никакого права...

– Не преувеличивай, ладно? Ты же сам назвал их кошмарами.

– Даже если и так! Нет ничего такого, что можешь вынести ты и не могу вынести я.

– Даже жар звезды? – хмыкнул Тор. – Хотя теперь уже не получится...

– Ты о чем?

– Да, точно, – Тор выпустил его кисть, вытянул левую руку вперед, подождал – и за длинное древко поймал секиру. Огромную, массивную, на деревянном изогнутом топорище. Локи мог поклясться, что этого оружия ни разу у Тора не видел, хотя память лживо подсказывала, что Тор обзавелся ею, когда был уничтожен молот...

Память боролась с памятью. На прошлое наплывало альтернативное прошлое. Локи попробовал было смахнуть его, пока вдруг не понял: прошлое, может, и альтернативное, а вот альтернативного настоящего у него нет. 

В этом настоящем все были живы, а его брат стал калекой. Впору бы порадоваться, да ком в горле мешал.

– Новая игрушка? – спросил он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

– Да, – Тор опустил громадину лезвием в пол и повернул рукоять в его сторону. – Мне сейчас не хватает руки, чтобы с ним управляться. Побудешь моей рукой?

Он улыбнулся так широко, будто озвучил забавную шутку. Локи уставился на него. Он ошибся.

Вот и беда.

Сердце рванулось куда-то вниз, и Локи отчетливо понял – ему нельзя брать оружие Тора. Даже прикасаться к нему нельзя. Если он возьмет секиру, то признает себя преемником. И тогда передача свершится. Тор уйдет на покой, он решительно всё оставит, потому что выполнил, что хотел; потому что дорого заплатил, потому что решил, что хватит с него... Отвоевался. 

Положив ладонь на кожаный наруч его предплечья, Локи небрежно усмехнулся:

– Не говори ерунды. С такой махиной кроме тебя никто не справится.

– Нет ничего такого, что могу вынести я и не можешь вынести ты, – напомнил Тор с мягкой усмешкой.

– Что за буквоед... Чтобы стать твоей правой рукой, мне это не нужно. Возьмешь его сам, когда вернешься в строй.

«А ты вернешься, – мысленно добавил он, сердито глядя Тору в глаза. – Уж я позабочусь».

Тор удивленно заморгал. Усмехнулся в бороду, любовно погладил теплое дерево.

– Как скажешь.

Это уже звучало гораздо лучше. Рановато он начал себя хоронить. Теперь, может, и сам это понял.

Помолчали, не глядя друг на друга. Тор прислонил секиру к перилам балкона.

– Не думал, что скажу это, но я рад, что ты помнишь, – заметил он как бы между прочим.

– Еще бы. Нелегко, небось, тащить это в одиночку.

– И ты согласен тащить это со мной?

– Предпочитаю знать правду, – улыбнулся Локи и добавил уже серьезней. – Шрамов у меня, конечно, не осталось, но я не забуду. Я отлично умею ничего не забывать.

– Да. Ты это умеешь. Не против второго шанса?

– Я никогда не против второго шанса. Не боишься, что будем наступать на те же грабли? Я все еще бог хитрости.

– Ерунда, – Тор улыбнулся и снова привлек его к себе. – Переживем. 

Локи сдался и обнял брата за плечи.

«Руку можно сделать тебе и железную, – подумал он. – Новую, царскую. Даже лучше прежней». И невесомо, почти не отдавая себе отчета, погладил Тора по голове. По тому месту, которое, как ему снилось, жег Танос. И Тор кричал, а повсюду были мрак, огонь и тела... Он зажмурился, отгоняя видения. Всё верно. Альтернативное прошлое у них было, а вот альтернативного будущего – нет. И пора было перестать думать об этом. 

Потому что Тор справился. Он заслужил и пиры, и чествования, и благодарность, хотя Асгард понятия не имел, насколько он их заслужил. Знать это было сладко. Но еще слаще было представлять, как воздать ему должное.

Чем утешить и отблагодарить его. И как знать, во что это выльется, раз у них появился еще один шанс...

Над Асгардом занималась заря нового дня.


End file.
